Talk:Anivia/@comment-44056215-20191007142224/@comment-26808509-20191101140024
Among all ideas regarding "adapting Anivia to the modern amount of dashes", that's actually the most rational. Most other suggestions like "her wall should have a slowing field around it like Trundle's pillar", "R should allow Anivia to fly over walls", "R should ground enemies" or "rework wall into a dash ability" either would cause huge balancing issues or just straight up don't make sense for her as a champion. Tho, I would leave off the damage. Enemies that dash over it are slowed and chilled for the interaction with E. That would be enough. It helps in situations where you are being chased by your enemy, maybe even opens an opportunity for you to turn on them with E + Q + R + E and it kind of helps in chasing aswell, if there are allies around that can follow the enemy over the wall. However... more power in her wall would probably also mean either a higher cooldown or higher mana cost. And to my mind, that's Anivia's actual problem at the moment. Not all the dashes. It's her limited itembuild. Anivia is one of the few champions who scales almost exclusively with mana. Of course she scales with AP and level too, but her primary stat is mana. Every other champ who had this was changed. Ryze, although he is frggin mana scalings, has way better level and AP scaling. Cassiopeia has way better level and AP scaling. Karthus has WAY better AP and level scaling. While Anivia still has to buy 2 mana items in order to do anything (or being very limited in the use of her R), the other 2 are getting gradually stronger with level and they can build up damage way faster than Anivia. Anivia has to buy mana before she can even think about damage. Additionally, mana items tend to take a pretty long time to scale up (Seraphs needs to be stacked, RoA takes 10 minutes, mana takes until level 18 to max out), which means she comes online way too late for the current game length. And ye, Cassiopeias and Ryze's buy Seraphs too. However, because of their superrior level scaling it doesn't throw them behind as much AND they instantly buy damage after it. Not an additional mana item. In very few instances Ryze does, however mana does also mean damage for him. For Anivia it doesn't. Oh ye, and did I meantion that she stacks Tear slower than the other champs who buy it? Her itembuild didn't adapt in the last 3 or 4 seasons. And it shows. She takes too long to come online because she has to buy mana items before she can think about damage, these items need to stack and she isn't even a fast stacking champion. And the reward isn't as big as it used to be, because there are better scaling champions in the game, baron deletes her waveclear and her range often puts her at risk in the late game. The urgent changes that I would suggest would be things that either help help her to stack faster (E mana refund on kill, can use it to farm similar to Cassio, helps to stack tear without going oom too fast) or that allow her different item paths alltogether.